


With the Devil on your shoulder

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Collection of prompts from Tumblr users based on relationship between Lucifer and Chloe





	1. Wii Me

Prompt: follow up of "[Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?”](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158442443153/deckerstar-have-you-ever-danced-with-the-devil) || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161206569178/ds-a-follow-up-of-have-you-ever-danced-with-the)

 

After cleaning, tidying up, cooking and cleaning again, Chloe finally fell on the couch. She thought that a free day before the weekend was useful to do all the stuff she couldn’t finish during the week, but now she was still more tired than before.  
She removed her slippers and laid down on the couch, pulling a pillow under her head.  
She didn’t want to sleep, just relax a few moments in silence.  
She closed her eyes and she heard her doorbell ringing.  
Reluctantly she got up and went to open the door.  
An unmistakable voice exclaimed a loud greeting.  
Lucifer was in front of her with a white box and a bag.  
Chloe greeted him back and moved to let him enter.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She demanded moving a chair so he could leave the box on it.  
“Do you remember the challenge with Miss Lopez?” He asked while putting the box and the bag on the table.  
Chloe wrinkled her eyebrows. “Between the two of you?”  
He nodded. “The dance challenge I was clearly winning when we were interrupted.”  
Chloe replied positively.  
“It’s time for the second round!” He affirmed and he started to open the box.  
“Do I have to judge?” Chloe demanded and Lucifer shook his head. She looked at him in confusion. “Then why are you here?”  
“I actually need your television, Detective.”  
He opened the box and pulled out a modern console.  
“Wait.” She said. “Did you buy a Wii just to win a challenge?”  
“And games too.” He replied as he pulled out of the bag some dancing video games.  
“But I need a TV and I don’t have one,” he explained. “So if you don’t mind.” He moved her from his path and walked toward the couch.  
“Miss Lopez is on her way, I have to connect everything before her arriving.” Lucifer lowered near the TV and started to move cables to connect the device.  
“Are you saying that you have invited Ella to my place just to play video games without asking me first?” She pouted out. “Please do as if this is your home.”  
Chloe adores Ella, she was always welcomed in her house, but she was annoyed by the fact that Lucifer invited people to her home without her consent. What if her house was a mess? What if she wasn’t at home? What if she had guests?  
She snorted.  
Chloe crossed her arms and approached him.  
“I’ll go upstairs,” she said and he replied with a mumble.  
“Ensure that everything disappear before Trixie comes back.” She ordered while pointing at the console.  
“Wait. What? Why?” He asked. “I wanted to leave it here since I don’t have the right support to play.”  
“Trixie spend way too much time at her phone, I don’t want her to waste time over video games.”  
“But I also bought the last just dance!” He exclaimed.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to the stairs. “Don’t break anything when you move or next time you will go to play outside to Dance Dance Revolution.”  
“Wait.” He tried to stop her. “There is a Dance Dance Revolution near?”


	2. Dance, Dance, Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: follow up of Wii with DDR and Imagine Lucifer and Ella trying Dance Dance Revolution together and chloe just standing there facepalming || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161206840353/omg-now-a-follow-up-of-wii-with-ddr)

“I didn’t propose myself to be the judge of that, Lucifer.” An annoyed Chloe Decker exclaimed as she followed her partner and colleague into the game room.  
“We need a third opinion anyway, so…” Lucifer replied and with a gesture of his arm he led her the way to the entrance.  
Chloe followed him as Ella went to change money to tokens to play.  
It was a while since Chloe went to that game room, Trixie was five or six years old and she was still with Daniel.  
When Ella came back they started to search what they were looking for. The place changed a lot but the games were the same and some of them in the same spot.  
Chloe spotted in a few seconds the platform and she gave a quick peck at Lucifer who exclaimed a pleased “lovely”.  
“The final round.” He exclaimed. “Are you ready miss Ella?”  
Ella gave her bag to Chloe and rolled the sleeves of her shirt. “Always!” She replied while taking position on the platform.  
Lucifer took off his jacket and gave it to Chloe as well who rested it on her crossed arms.  
As Lucifer took place on the second platform, Chloe moved herself near the screen so she could watch the two of them better.  
“Best of five?” Lucifer asked, putting the token in the slot.  
“From easy to maniac!” Ella replied as she scrolled to choose the first song to play.  
Chloe started to mumble the song as they started to tap the arrows with their feet, slowly before and then quicker as they proceeded with the game.  
After four songs and many comments they were in a situation of tie. Not only with the current game, but with the whole challenge.  
Lucifer was convinced that he was winning their first battle at the precinct and Ella won just dance just because she knew how to play, while for Lucifer it was the first time. And now they have won two song each. The last match in the maniac mode was the last thing to do to decree who the winner was.  
Lucifer and Ella were following the arrows in a truly maniac way, they were dancing with their whole bodies, clapping hands at rhythm. Chloe couldn’t stop herself from grabbing her phone and made a video. They were so focused on the game that they didn’t even notice the camera, not even when the game ended and on the screen appeared the name of the winner.  
“Oh my legs hurt!” Exclaimed Ella after climbing down from the platform. She left her hands on her knees and she stretched her legs.  
Chloe handed her the purse and gave Lucifer his jacket back.  
“We have a last token.” Said Lucifer who didn’t seem tired at all.  
“Oh, no. I pass this one.” Ella replied. “I need some water. I’ll go to the bar. Do you want something?”  
Chloe rolled her head and Lucifer denied nicely.  
“What do we do with this one?” Lucifer asked and started to play with the token by throwing it in the air as he used to do with his Pentecostal Coin.  
“Chlo, why don’t you play?” Exclaimed Ella as she grabbed Chloe’s bag to invite her to the platform.  
“Oh no, no.” She replied scrolling her head.  
“Oh yes, Detective! Let’s play!” Exclaimed Lucifer. “Or are you afraid of losing?”  
When Chloe heard his tone and saw his sneaky smile, she decided that she would play that game, just to remove that expression from his face.  
She jumped on the platform, followed by him. He put the coin in the slot and selected the mode. With a gesture of his hand he invited her to pick the song. Chloe scrolled through titles and found the one she though it was perfect for the moment.  
“Do you have the courage to make a bet too… ” he said while turning to her. “Detective?” He ended with a low rough voice.  
She came close to face him and she exclaimed a strong “I’m in.”  
Ella squealed in delight, totally forgetting about the bar.  
They slowly started to follow the arrows. For Chloe it was the first time, she had never tried that game but she saw Ella and Lucifer play for a long time, she understood the mechanisms and she was trying her best, even if Lucifer was so good.  
“You should have never played games with the Devil,” he commented. “He cheats.”  
Chloe smiled as she hit a “perfect” on the screen.  
“I wish you had told me that before all this happened.” She replied. With the corner of her eyes she saw him smiling. “But I will win!”  
“Are you sure detective?” He demanded. “I think you have to pay pledge.” He exclaimed as the sentence “game over” appeared on the screen.


	3. Two is better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: do you think you could do a ficlet (deckerstar or otherwise) about lucifer's bisexuality? || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161318233108/hello-do-you-think-you-could-do-a-ficlet)

“Does it bother you so much?” Mazikeen demanded.  
She took a bite of the apple she was holding in her hand.  
“It doesn’t bother me.” Chloe replied. “It’s just…” She moved her hands in front of her face like if she could explain her feelings by them. “Strange.” She finished.  
“Lucifer has a really weird concept of love, but he loves.” Started Maze.  
She threw the core of the apple in the basket .  
“Lucifer loves pleasure. He doesn’t care if it’s a woman, a man, one or two people. He enjoys the pleasure of life and he doesn’t make difference.  
As long as it is legal and consenting.”  
Chloe didn’t reply but Maze could see the concerned and thoughtful look in her eyes.  
“Isn’t this the point of love?” Maze demanded. “There’s something wrong about that?”  
Chloe looked up.  
“No, I really don’t think so.”  
Chloe didn’t understand why she was having such thoughts, she has always been open to every type of love and demonstration of it.  
You must love the person, not the gender.  
And yet, she felt like she was nervous, like if Lucifer’s opening to pleasure was something…  
something…  
something.  
Mazikeen took a handful of peanut and she gulped them down.  
“Don’t worry Decker.” She exclaimed in front of Chloe’s persistent silence.  
“He might love this, and that, but you are the one he’s in love with.”  
Chloe chocked in her own breath.  
“At least is what Linda told me.” Said Maze just before starting to laugh. “Don’t be afraid, he won’t betray you.”  
Maybe that was exactly what was holding Chloe. Maybe she was afraid of losing him for someone else. Maybe she was afraid of being boring, in comparison to his life full of pleasure.  
Maybe she was just overthinking.  
Maze touched her hand and dragged her back to reality.  
“But if you want to try…” She said with a languid voice.  
“What?”  
“I’m open to everything, just like Lucifer…”  
Chloe stiffened and Maze burst out laughing.  
“Oh, Decker.” She exclaimed between laughs and tears.


	4. Flowers for your grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You know it's Father's Day :) Maybe a little shot about Chloe and Lucifer when it comes to that day || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161318258108/you-know-its-fathers-day-maybe-a-little-shot)

“Lucifer, look.” Chloe said while stopping their walk. “I don’t expect you to understand.”  
She looked down. “Just, pretend to.”  
At his silence, she started to walk again toward her car.  
Her tone was sad and frustrated and despite his nature, Lucifer decided to stay quiet.  
“I understand,” he murmured as he tied his safety belt. “It’s just… I find it stupid.”  
Chloe turned the motor on, she seemed… offended and hurt by his words.  
Hurting her wasn’t his intention of course, but the whole situation was odd. Every year he had to face the reality of that day and as much as he pretended to not to, he was hurt too.  
“Look,” Chloe asserted. “I’m not asking you to come with me. I just said that because we are passing near, but I’ll take you to the precinct.”  
He scrolled his head, he didn’t want to leave her alone.  
  
Chloe was knelt down in front of the grey stone.  
She was fixing some flowers and cleaning the grave from the dust.  
Lucifer was behind her. He looked at her movements, at her posture and then his eyes fell on John Decker’s photo.  
He saw him before but now he could notice how similar he was to his daughter.  
His smile and expression matched exactly Chloe’s, even if her features were more like Penelopes.  
Chloe loved her father so much.  
They were so tight and so linked.  
Just the opposite of Lucifer and his dear old Dad.  
That old entity he hated even more after Mr. Johnson.  
He felt betrayed and so stupid. He let the guard down, he thought that his Father could really apologize for what he did.  
He believed just for a moment that he could actually forgive and move on.  
He enjoyed the time with that man, he had fun during those few hours.  
He felt loved and appreciated.  
Just for once, Lucifer felt like he was a son again. Like if he was his son again.  
But once again, Lucifer felt betrayed.  
He closed his hands in fists.  
How could he even think that God, the highest entity in the whole creation, could apologize, say sorry for kicking him out of Heaven and casting him in Hell.  
Lucifer’s eyes turned red and back in a blink.  
He just felt so tired and infuriated.  
  
Chloe stood up and approached him.  
“Lucifer,” she started. “I know you have a tough relationship with your father, and Father’s day, but I appreciate that you came with me.”  
She paused and she looked straight at him.  
“I really do.”


	5. Goodmorning-star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chloe wakes lucifer up early in the morning || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/163747568723/you-should-do-a-prompt-where-chloe-wakes-lucifer)

Chloe turned herself to her other side and changed position once again. She couldn't sleep and she was giving her back to the clock.  
She snorted in irritation.  
She tried to turn her head to see the hour.  
Too early to wake up, too late to go back to deeply fall asleep.  
She rubbed her eyes and pulled up her hair so her neck could lay on the fresh pillow.  
She grabbed her phone and she pushed the unlock button. A strong light flooded the room and Chloe grunted and covered her eyes with her arm.  
She threw her phone on the mattress and luckily it fell upside down.  
Chloe opened her eyes again and stared to the darkness, just to close them again after a few seconds.  
Her sleep ended but she could still relax in bed until her alarm started to ring.  
She yawned and started to play with a lock of her hair.  
She turned on her side and grabbed her phone again, without turning it completely to her she lowered the luminosity so she could look at it.  
She noticed a message from Lucifer. He sent it around two in the morning, he was surely at Lux, she thought.  
Chloe tapped to reply but she deleted all and called him instead. She didn't want to wake him up, but she acted by instinct.   
“Detective!” He picked up with exuberance. “Is something wrong?” He demanded then.   
Lucifer didn't expect a call at that hour.  
“No, no.” Chloe said a bit surprised that he was awake too. “Everything's okay.”  
“Do we have a case?” He asked. “Tell me it doesn't sound boring.”  
She smiled.   
“No, we don't have a case.”  
Chloe could hear a feeble oh.  
“Actually, I didn't want to bother you. I'm sorry, maybe I should hang up and leave you to rest. You surely came back home late after Lux.”  
The words came out in a rush.  
“Detective, Chloe.” He corrected himself. “Are you sure everything's okay?”  
“I was bored.” She admitted. “And I couldn't sleep. And I actually thought about...”  
She paused.  
“About?” He demanded.   
“About last night.”  
Lucifer exclaimed a surprised but happy sound.  
“It was...” He started, but Chloe interrupted him.   
“Fun.” She said. “It was fun.”  
He agreed.  
“I actually enjoyed that.” Chloe smiled and turned to lay on her back.   
“Oh I didn't notice.” He joked. “I didn't think that laughs and screams could be sign of enjoyment.”  
Chloe laughed and he smiled just by hearing her.  
“I didn't have so much fun since...”  
“Since your spawn was born?” He demanded.  
This time she rolled her eyes.  
“I'm serious, Lucifer!” She scolded him.  
He smiled.  
“I wanted to thank you for buying the tickets,” Chloe said. “I didn't remember that the rollercoaster were so funny.”  
“Anytime.” He replied.   
The silence fell between them but it wasn't embarrassing at all, it was natural.  
She could hear his regular breath. It was relaxing.  
Chloe closed her eyes.  
“Well...” she started after a few instants. “I suppose it's better if I leave you to rest.” She stopped for a moment. “Good night, Lucifer.”  
“Or good morning, Detective.” He joked. “See you later.”  
“See you later.” She confirmed.   
Chloe closed the call and left the phone on the night table.   
She started to think about the previous night and she smiled again. They surely needed to do that again.   
Her phone buzzed and she extended herself to read the message.   
“Are you free Friday for round two?”  
She laughed.  
They will do that again.


End file.
